Stories
by Hanny-Kurohime
Summary: Ivan, seorang Psikiater Psikopat, yang disegani karena caranya untuk menangani pasien. bagaimana jika ia ditugaskan untuk menangani seorang anak sakit jiwa bernama Kiku Honda? Crack-Pair! Russia X Japan
1. Chapter 1

**Stories**

"_**Dokter, boleh aku bercerita?"**_

**Desclaimer: Hetalia is not mine**

**Warning: Crack-pair, Gaje, Abal, Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 1: Kiku Honda**

Ivan Braginsky. Itulah nama seorang Psikiater muda yang disegani karena keahliannya menangani pasien. Dan, dari sekian banyak pasiennya, baru kali ini ia mempunyai pasien berumur 15 tahun. Seorang pasien bernama, Kiku Honda. "hei, apa yang membuat anak ini masuk Psikiatris?"Tanya Ivan pada sekretarisnya, Toris. "ehm, saya sendiri tidak tahu tuan, yang jelas…"Toris melanjutkan ucapannya ragu-ragu. "matanya selalu menatap kosong, dan tidak jarang kami melihatnya sedang merintih ketakutan, lalu berteriak minta tolong tanpa sebab." Ivan mendengar ucapan Toris dengan seksama, sambil terus membaca berkas-berkas Kiku. "dia, dulunya pasien Alfredkan?"Tanya Ivan lagi. "ehm ya. Tapi, Alfed tak mampu menyembuhkannya. Sebelumnya, sudah banyak Psikiater yang menanganinya, tapi, mereka tidak mampu."jawab Toris. "hm, kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku segera bersenang-senang dengannya, da?"gumam Ivan sambil pergi ke ruangan Kiku, dengan membawa Pipa keramatnya, dan tentu saja, aura ungunya. Meskipun ia seorang Psikiater, Ivan mempunyai sikap Psikopat yang membuatnya ditakuti semua orang, kecuali adiknya sendiri, Natalya. Akhirnya, ia sampai di bangsal Kiku, ruangan 1102. Perlahan, Ivan membuka pintu, dan mendapati Kiku—yang masih dengan tatapan kosong—bermain boneka. Ivan sempat _shock_ juga melihat pasiennya. Di Berkasnya tertulis laki-laki, tapi, kenapa yang ia dapati justru anak perempuan? Apakah dia salah masuk ruangan? "kau siapa?" pertanyaan dari Kiku menyentak Ivan dari lamunannya, dan bertatap mata dengan mata coklat Kiku, yang seakan bisa menembus jiwanya.

"aku doktermu yang baru, da. Namaku Ivan Braginsky."jawab Ivan sambil duduk didekat Kiku. "I-van. Ivan..hihihi"Kiku terkikik sendiri. "ya, itu namaku. Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"Tanya Ivan sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang mengerikan. "Kiku. Kiku laki-laki, bukan perempuan."jawab Kiku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "oh, maaf, kukira kau perempuan, da."kata Ivan sambil melirik boneka-boneka di meja Kiku. "kau suka bermain boneka?"Tanya Ivan. "tidak, aku bercerita."Kiku menatap Ivan dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Dokter, bolehkah aku bercerita?" Ivan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berkata, "tentu, da." Kiku tersenyum hampa, dan menaruh sebuah boneka wanita, dan laki-laki, serta boneka 4 anak-anak. "aku ingin cerita tentang keluarga. Ini Ibu, ini Ayah, dan ini Nii-san."jelas Kiku, sambil menaruh miniature boneka gadis jepang yang lebih kecil dari boneka si anak laki-laki, lalu melanjutkan, "dan ini aku!" katanya sambil menunjuk miniature boneka gadis jepang. "kenapa boneka? Apakah karena kau sangat suka dengan boneka?"Tanya Ivan kebingungan. "bukan. Tapi, karena sang boneka hanya diam, dan menyaksikan semua adegan dengan matanya sendiri, serta selalu dilupakan."jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum aneh, dan mulai bercerita. Dalam hati, Ivan merasa mengerti kenapa Psikiater yang lain tak mampu untuk menyembuhkannya.

_**Kiku POV's**_

_Ibu adalah seorang wanita yang baik, dan cantik. Tetapi, entah kenapa, sepertinya ia selalu melupakanku. Sementara Ayah adalah pria yang sibuk, dan jarang sekali ia tersenyum padaku. Bahkan, berbicara pun tidak. Satu-satunya yang mau berbicara denganku, dan tidak melupakanku adalah Nii-san. Nii-san mempunyai rambut panjang yang dikuncir, dan selalu berkata 'aru' diakhir kalimatnya. Ia sering bermain, dan tidur bersamaku. Katanya, ia selalu merasa nyaman jika aku ada didekatnya. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia berubah. Dan perubahan itu bermula saat Ibu melahirkan adik untukku. 1 perempuan, dan 2 laki-laki. Adikku yang tertua bernama Yong soo. Ia agak menyebalkan, karena selalu merebut apa yang seharusnya milikku. Adik keduaku bahkan lebih buruk. Namanya Mei, Ia sangat takut denganku, dan pasti akan menjambakku jika aku satu ruangan dengannya. Tapi, aku lebih suka adik ketigaku, Xiao Ba. Ia tak banyak berbicara, meski aku tahu ia tak menyukaiku. Ia akan selalu menyingkir, dan menjauhiku begitu aku mendekat._

_ Ketiga adikku ini, selalu lengket dengan Nii-san, membuatnya semakin lama, semakin jauh dariku. Awalnya, aku mencoba memaklumi, dan pada minggu ketiga adikku dekat dengan Nii-san, Nii-san mulai suka membentakku. Dan setiap membentakku pula, ketiga adikku langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bukan hanya itu, Nii-san juga sudah mulai kasar, dan tidak mengijinkan aku tidur bersamanya lagi. Yang paling menyedihkan adalah, saat Nii-san nyaris membunuhku, dengan cara mencekik karena Yong soo menuduhku mendorong Mei sampai menangis, dan tentu saja itu tidak benar. Untungnya, saat itu Ibu datang disaat yang tepat. Membuat nyawaku terselamatkan. Setelah Nii-san berubah, aku benar-benar terlupakan, dan sering bersembunyi dibalik pot bunga yang lumayan besar. Tempat itu benar-benar menguntungkanku, karena aku bisa melihat semua aktifitas saudara-saudaraku, Ayah, dan Ibu._

_ Tapi, ketika lapar, aku akan duduk dibawah meja sambil memandang Ibu yang sedang mencuci piring. Tak ada gunanya untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang kelaparan, dan ini adalah jam makanku, karena dia pasti tak akan bergeming, dan hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Begitu ia selesai, Ia melihatku yang sedang duduk dibawah meja, dan menghampiriku, lalu bertanya, "Kiku, kenapa kau bersembunyi dibawah meja sayang?" "aku lapar"jawabku sambil menatapnya yang terlihat terkejut. "oh, ya ampun! Ini sudah lewat jam makanmu! Ibu macam apa aku ini, yang lupa dengan jam makan anaknya sendiri?"Tanya Ibu kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai memasak, sembari menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi. Dia terus saja menggumamkan 'maaf, maaf' sambil menyiapkan makananku. Setelah itu, ia akan memperhatikanku yang sedang makan, sambil berkata bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya sangat senang, dan bangga. Tetapi, begitu Ayah pulang, wajah Ibu berubah menjadi keruh. Dan, dia segera menghampiri Ayah, sambil marah-marah. Aku tetap melanjutkan makanku, sembari memperhatikan mereka. "sudah kuduga! Seharusnya aku menceraikanmu dari dulu!"seru Ibuku marah. "Ah! Tahu apa kau, sampai ingin menceraikanku? Asal kau tahu, aku selalu memberimu nafkah!"seru Ayah yang tak kalah marah. Setelah makananku sudah habis, aku kembali ke tempat persembunyianku, mendengar pertengkaran Ayah, dan Ibu, sampai akhirnya aku tertidur._

Ivan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat cerita itu berakhir. Matanya mengawasi Kiku yang balas menatap matanya. Dan di mata Kikulah, ia melihat kesedihan, penderitaan, dan emosi yang selalu disembunyikan si pemilik manic coklat itu. "Kiku"panggil Ivan sambil tersenyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. "apakah itu cerita kehidupanmu?"lanjutnya. Kiku hanya mengangguk. "lalu, kenapa kau merintih?"Tanya Ivan lagi. "suara itu. Suara penuh kemarahan Ayah, Ibu, serta saudara-saudaraku. Terus mengalun seperti musik abadi yang mengerikan. Membuatku takut. Dan, ada suara lagi. Suara itu, jauh lebih menakutkan…"jawab Kiku sambil gemetar. Lalu, ia mulai menutupi telinganya sambil merintih. "hentikan…hentikan…" mendapati Kiku yang sepertinya kembali merintih, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kiku sambil berkata. "Kiku, Kiku, dengar aku, suara itu tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun disini selain kau, dan aku, da!" Kiku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketakutan. "tidak.. tidak… mereka.. ada… disekitarku, mengawasiku…"rintih Kiku sambil menjambak rambutnya, lalu menjerit, "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN SUARA ITU! HENTIKAN!" lalu Kiku pingsan pangkuan Ivan. Meninggalkan Ivan terdiam sendiri, kebingungan, dan akhirnya membawa Kiku ke tempat tidurnya, dan kembali ke kantornya. Untuk, membuat catatan tentang Kiku.

TBC

Hanny: bukannya ngelanjutin fic lama, malah bikin fic baru.

Kiku: nee, Hanny-san, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang berpenyakit jiwa?

Hanny: ska-suka aku dong! Ngoahahaha.

Haikal: woi! Author sarap! Lanjutin fic Teacher's problem 2!

Hanny: ok lah, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2:Kiku's ex lover

**Stories**

**Ch 2: Kiku's ex-Lover**

**Desclaimer &amp; Warning: liat di Chapter 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kedua Ivan menangani Kiku. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur. Salah satu alasannya adalah cerita masa lalu Kiku yang menyedihkan, dan alasan lainnya adalah karena adiknya, Natalya, memintanya untuk menikah dengannya lagi. Mana ada seseorang yang akan menikahi saudara sedarahnya sendiri? Gila aja. Setiap Natalya memintanya untuk menikah, Ivan selalu berpikir untuk memasukkan Natalya ke Psikiatris. Pernah , ia utarakan keinginannya itu ke kakaknya, Katyusha. Sayang, ide brilian itu ditolak oleh Katyusha.

"Tuan?" suara Toris menyentak Ivan dari lamunannya. "Ada apa, da?" Tanya Ivan sambil berusaha menutupi kekagetannya. "Ada Dr. Alfred ingin bertemu." jawab Toris. Setelah menyuruh Toris untuk mempersilahkan Alfred masuk, Ivan kembali ke lamunannya. sampai akhirnya, sebuah wajah yang dihiasi senyum bodoh, memasuki ruangannya. "Ada apa Alfred? Tumben sekali kau menemuiku." kata Ivan sembari menebar aura ungunya. "Bagaimana kabar Kiku?" Tanya Alfred. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Alfred." jawab Ivan serius. "Apa itu?" Tanya Alfred. "Saat kau menangani Kiku, apakah kau menemukan sesuatu? Seperti kabar keluarganya, atau sebagainya?" Tanya Ivan. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Alfred terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Kapan kira-kira Kiku sembuh?"

Manik Violet milik Ivan menatap tajam orang Amerika didepannya dengan perasaan curiga. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, da?" tanyanya curiga. "Yaah, wajah, dan badannya cukup menarik. Jadi, aku berencana akan memacarinya setelah dia sembuh." jawab Alfred enteng. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya? Siapa tahu dia bisa menjadi sembuh." saran Ivan. "Aku tidak mau mempunyai pacar orang gila." kata Alfred. Amarah Ivan mulai tersulut. Tetapi, ia mencoba untuk menahan amarah itu. "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak sembuh?" tanyanya. "Ya, akan ku tinggalkan saja dia." Plakk! Ivan menampar Alfred dengan keras karena jawabannya. "Hei! Apa masalahmu?!" gerutu Alfred. "Jadi, kau hanya mengincar tubuhnya? Dan, kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya?" Tanya Ivan mengacuhkan gerutuan Alfred. "Tentu. Apa lagi memangnya?" Plakk! Tamparan lain dari Ivan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Alfred. "Kularang kau dekat-dekat dengan Kiku. Kalau tidak," Ivan mengarahkan Pipanya ke kepala Alfred. "Kau tahu akibatnya." desis Ivan yang segera meninggalkan ruangan. Di lain tempat, yaitu bangsal Kiku, Kiku sedang menatap kosong pintu bangsalnya. Seakan-akan ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi, siapa? Dia sendiri bahkan tidak ingat.

Menunggu seseorang, ya, Kiku memang pernah melakukannya. Terlebih, saat yang ia tunggu adalah _dia_. Greek, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria yang ada di mimpi Kiku semalam " Selamat pagi, Kiku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah Ivan. "Siapa? Kau mirip dokter Ivan." kata Kiku sambil menatap kosong Ivan. "Aku memang dokter Ivan, da." Kata Ivan dengan sedikit….sedih? 'Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Pertama, aku melarang Alfred mendekatinya, dan kedua, aku merasa sedih saat Kiku melupakanku?' pikir Ivan. "Dokter? Kau dokter Ivan?" Tanya Kiku sambil menatap Ivan tepat di matanya. Manik Coklat bertemu manik Violet. Dan sebelum Ivan mengatakan sesuatu, Kiku sudah cekikikkan sendiri. "Kau benar dia. Kenapa dokter sedih? Apa, Kiku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Kiku lagi. Dan kini, Ivan tersenyum mengerikan pada Kiku sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bosan kok. Bukannya sedih." Jawab Ivan. "Dokter bosan? Mau mendengar cerita Kiku?" Kiku yang masih menatap kosong Ivan, menggapai tangannya dan menariknya untuk duduk disampingnya. "Baiklah, kau ingin bercerita apa?" Tanya Ivan. Kiku segera mengambil boneka pria berambut pirang, dan miniature boneka Jepang yang ia gunakan kemarin. "Tentang Kisah cinta sang boneka Jepang."jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

_**Kiku POV's**_

___Aku bersekolah di SMA lokal yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Di sekolah, aku sangat pendiam, serta pemalu. Kedua sifat itu cukup untuk dijadikan alasan bagi seluruh murid angkatanku untuk menindasku. Awalnya hanya ejekan-ejekan biasa. Namun, lama kelamaan, mereka mulai menjambakku, menendangku, dan memukuliku. Bukan salahku, jika aku sangat pendiam, dan pemalu. Tapi, kenapa mereka menindasku? Apakah aku punya kesalahan pada mereka? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu. Aku mulai berpikir, 'Jika aku mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah, apakah mereka akan berubah?'_

_ Mulai saat itu, aku belajar sangat keras. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ku alami di sekolah. Aku hanya peduli pada pelajaran, pelajaran, dan pelajaran. Sampai akhirnya, aku menjadi juara sekolah, dan semuanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi yang menindasku. Aku justru membuat banyak teman. Terutama, seseorang bernama Ludwig, Felliciano, dan Gilbert. Mereka sahabatku. Mereka selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan. Ahh, saat itu, aku merasa hidupku sempurna._

_ Dan kehidupanku saat itu semakin sempurna karena kehadirannya, seseorang dengan rambut pirang, dengan mata Hijau Zamrud yang sangat indah. Aku menikmati setiap detik bersamanya, menikmati caranya menatapku, dan terutama, caranya berbicara denganku. Singkatnya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan, hidupku semakin sempurna begitu ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Begitu aku, dan ia resmi berpacaran, segeralah ku beritahu ketiga sahabatku. Felli tampak sangat senang, sementara Ludwig, dan Gilbert saling berpandangan. Lalu, Ludwig berkata padaku. "Berhati-hatilah, Kiku. Dan, selamat ya." Hari itu merupakkan hari terbaik dalam hidupku._

_ Sayang, keadaan tak bisa tetap seperti yang kuharapkan. Seluruh murid kembali menindasku. Hanya Felliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, dan dia yang masih setia berteman padaku. Tetapi, semua berubah saat kesekian kali mereka menindasku. Dan hari itu merupakan penindasan yang terburuk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, love?" suara itu, segera kuangkat wajahku agar bisa menatapnya. Tapi, bukan senyuman hangat yang tersungging di bibirnya kali ini. Melainkan, senyuman sinis yang mengerikan. Lalu aku sadar, ia tidak datang untuk menolongku, melainkan untuk menindasku juga._

_ Di sela-sela penindasan, aku mendengarnya berkata. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Kau membuatku jijik." JLEB! Seakan ada pisau yang menusuk jantungku saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Aku menangis. Bukan, bukan karena kesakitan. Tetapi, Karena aku telah di Khianati oleh orang yang sangat kucintai. Penindasanku pada hari itu berakhir pada saat ketiga sahabatku datang menolongku._

_**Kiku POV's end**_

Ivan menatap Kiku yang menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tampak butir-butir air mata disela-sela matanya. Dan tanpa sadar, Ivan memeluk Kiku dengan sangat erat. "Apa kau masih kecewa dengannya, Kiku?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kiku. Kiku hanya mengangguk. "Kiku, lupakan dia. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menggantikan tempatnya." ujar Ivan yang langsung bingung sendiri dengan perkataannya. Tetapi, rasa bingung itu tak bertahan lama, karena Kiku memeluknya sekarang. "Dokter, terima kasih. Berkat dokter, suara yang menghantuiku berkurang, dan sekarang, dokter juga telah membantuku melupakannya." kata Kiku. "Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang, jangan menangis, da?" Ivan tersenyum pada Kiku. Tapi, dia tidak menunjukkan senyum mengerikannya. Melainkan, senyuman tulus yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

Tiba-tiba, "Kakak…buka pintunya, ayo kita menikah….." Oh tidak, pikir Ivan.

TBC

**Hanny: wah! Akhir yang menggantung!*ketawa setan**digampar tetangga* ehm, ok, mari balas review!**

_**KidoTsubomi 11: baguslah anda suka. Iya, saya sengaja ngebuat si Kiku disiksa. Agar, si Kiku bisa bercerita pada Ivan. Thanks sudah mereview, dan ini Update-annya!**_

_**KOLINnoKOLIN: benarkah fic ini bagus? Terima kasih! Saya turut senang anda tertarik dengan fic abal saya. Thanks telah mereview!**_

_**Syalala uyee : anda sedang suka fic bertema kejiwaan? Kalau saya sih lebih suka ada unsur Kiku disiksa.*digampar Japan-FC* thanks telah mereview!**_

_**Guest: terima kasih telah berpendapat fic saya keren. Ini Update-annya, silahkan dinikmati (?)!**_

_**Revantio Van Cario: salam kenal juga! Terima kasih telah bersedia mengoreksi fic saya, tenang, saya senang kok kalau ada yang member saran yang membangun. Thanks telah mereview!**_

**Hanny: akhirnya Ch 2 selesai!**

**Hana: Kuso-author, bukannya author besok ujian ya?**

**Hanny: ujian apaan?**

**Hana: ituloh, UAS.**

**Hanny: hei, saya belum kelas 9, na.**

**Hana: bukan itu! Euhh, UKK! Besok Kuso-author UKK-kan?**

**Hanny: bukan UKK. Ulangan kok.**

**Hana: KUSO NO JOSEI! Iya, yang gue maksud Ulangan kenaikan kelas!**

**Hanny: AH! Baru inget! *buka-buka buku***

**Hana: baiklah, readers, Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3:Ending

**Stories**

**Chapter 3: Ending**

**.**

**.**

"Oh tidak." Gumam Ivan. Wajahnya sudah sepucat White house. "Dokter, ada yang manggil." Kata Kiku polos. Tiba-tiba, Crack! Crack! Crack! Pintu bangsal terpotong. Menampakkan sesosok Natalya, adik Ivan. Tak perlu aba-aba lagi, Ivan menggendong Kiku, dan langsung terjun dari jendela untuk menghindari Natalya. Dan tentu saja, dikejar olehnya. "Dokter?" panggil Kiku yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Kiku, Selagi kita berlari, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Ivan. "Sejak kapan, kau mulai mendengar suara-suara mengerikan itu?" Lanjutnya. Kiku tampak berpikir sebentar, dan menjawab. "Lupa." "KAKKAAAKKKK! AYO MENIKAH!" seru Natalya. "HUAAAAA!" seru Ivan sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Ivan terus berlari sambil berusaha menyesatkan Natalya. Setelah 5 jam 59 menit 18000 detik (?) Akhirnya Ivan berhasil menyesatkan Natalya. "Akhirnya, da." Kata Ivan. Namun, ia segera menatap Kiku yang wajahnya sangat pucat, dengan ekspresi horror. Baru saja Ivan membuka mulutnya, sebuah suara datang. "Ju Hua?" Kiku menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Seorang pemuda cina, berambut hitam diikat, dan mata coklat menatap Kiku dengan tatapan aneh. "Nii…San" kata Kiku lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Ivan, dan pemuda cina tersebut. "Kiku, kau kenal, Yao?" Tanya Ivan. Kiku hanya mengangguk. "Aiyaaa! Ivan! Sedang apa kau bersama Ju Hua?"Tanya Yao. "Wajar dong, diakan Pa…Pasienku." Jawab Ivan yang nyaris memanggil Kiku pacarnya. Ahh, cinta muda..#Plak!

"Oh iya, Diakan Sakit Jiwa." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yao tertawa, Sementara Ivan sudah mulai bernafsu untuk membunuh Yao. "Nii-san…" kata Kiku. Tawa Yao terhenti, dan Ia segera menatap tajam Kiku. Membuat Kiku semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Ivan. "Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" bentak Yao. Membuat Kiku kaget, dan panik. Kiku melepaskan pelukannya, dan segera berlari ketakutan. Sayangnya, ia tak melihat ada sebuah truk yang melaju kearahnya. "KIKU!" Seru Ivan. Tapi terlambat, Tabrakan tak terhindar lagi. Tubuh mungil Kiku terhempas ketanah dengan kepala yang berdarah. Ivan segera menghampiri Kiku. Orang-orang perlahan-lahan mengerumuni Kiku, dan Ivan. Sementara sang sopir melarikan diri. "Kiku, bisa kau buka matamu, da?" Tanya Ivan. "Dokter, sakit." Rintih Kiku matanya sayu, denyut nadinya melemah. "Tenang, da. Kita akan kerumah sakit, dan kau akan sembuh." Kata Ivan sambil tersenyum tulus. Kiku hanya tersenyum, dan berkata. "Aishiteru, Ivan-kun." Denyut nadinya terhenti, bersamaan dengan datangnya Ambulan. Keesokkan harinya, Pemakaman diadakan. Tapi Ivan tak menghadirinya. Ia hanya menatap dari kejauhan. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kiku." Gumam Ivan. Natalya, yang saat itu berdiri disamping kakaknya, terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menoleh kearah kakaknya, dan mendapati kakaknya menabrakkan diri ke sebuah mobil, membuat Ivan tewas seketika.

10 tahun kemudian

"Huaaa!" tangis seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang sangat mirip dengan Kiku. "Kenapa?" Tanya sebuah suara. Anak itu menoleh kesamping, mendapati sesosok anak kecil yang mirip dengan Ivan. "A-aku tersesat." Jawab Anak pertama. "Oh, Namamu siapa? Kalau aku, Nikolai." Kata Nikolai. "Kuro." Jawab Kuro. "Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Nikolai. "Di dekat supermarket." Jawab Kuro. "Wah! Rumahku dekat sana! Ayo, kuantar pulang!" kata Nikolai. Kuro hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan pulang bersama Nikolai. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah perasaan tumbuh di hati masing-masing.

THE END.

Hanny: HUAAA! Maaf readers, Endingnya kurang memuaskan! Saya harus segera menyelesaikan fic ini, berhubung computer saya kena Internet Positif, dan ini saya ngetik di hp. Sekali lagi maaf! Ah ya, dan untuk para readers, Orang yang bermata zamrud, dan berambut pirang itu si Arthur. Maaf kalau Chap selanjutnya bikin bingung. (T-T) Tapi! Saya juga berterima kasih atas review-review kalian! Doakan saja Saya membuat FF baru lagi. Dan tentunya, dengan Crack Pairing! Oke segini aja dulu! Semoga saja saya akan mengetik FF dengan Crack-Pairing yang ngeCrack, yaitu Germania X Japan! Ngoahahahaha!#Plakk!


End file.
